


Bonzi More Than Buddy?

by ShiningBeatyfluff



Category: Bonzi Buddy, Video Blogging RPF, oneyplays
Genre: M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBeatyfluff/pseuds/ShiningBeatyfluff
Summary: Ding Dong felt lonely while browsing the internet so he decided to download a companion. But soon he finds it hard to think about anything other than the digital purple gorilla.





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is still a work in progress and I hope to maybe work more on it in the future, I've just got a lot of school stuff in the way. I wanted to write the whole thing and just post it as one big thing but I'm afraid that I might never finish it and so I'd like to post what I have now.  
> Please tell me what you think!

Ding Dong was surfing the web, as he usually does when he isn't streaming, he wasnt looking for anything in particular. He was just hoping to find something to keep him from being bored. He couldn't find anything though. the internet, when not being used to communicate with others, felt so cold and desolate. So, much information, so little heart.

If only, he thought, if only there was some kind of downloadable program that could serve as some kind of companionship for when he was searching the internet for entertainment. One that could speak to him and took the form of a helpful talking animal. Preferably one that's a purple ape of some kind.

Just then Ding Dong's prayers were answered as he noticed a pop-up add on the side of the screen.

The ad itself was a gross dark yellow-green. The text at the top in big black bold letters reading 'NEED A BUDDY?' and below there was a picture of a rather cute purple gorilla, standing with his hands folded. The look on his face was one Ding Dong felt he could trust. His expression was gentle and patient-looking. 

Dingo's heart skipped a beat when he arrived at the Bonzi Buddy website. There was a another graphic with this little ape friend advertising all the things he could do. Such things included, but were not limited to Talking, singing, downloading, joking and sending E-mails.

DD's mouse practically gravitated towards the install button.

Once everything had finished downloading, he gawked in awe at the animated creature now at the top of the screen asking him to type in his personal information.

Ding Dong eagerly obliged, giving all the info he could.

Hearing the robotic ape speaking his name when he said 'Good Morning Ding Dong.' sent chills down the slug man's back.

Browsing the internet felt much more appealing now. Now that there was a friend with him, who every now and then would comment about how smart he is or telling a joke. A couple of which actually made Dingo laugh.

Ding Dong felt that despite this gorilla was a computer program, he still wanted friendship. The roboticness of his voice didn't bother Ding Dong, as he was also guilty of being quite monotonous from time to time.

Before DD realized it, the whole day had gone by, Ding Dong felt tired but he didn't want to leave Bonzi, he willed himself to stay up a couple additional hours just to be with him. 

Despite knowing that he had work tomorrow. When he did eventually go to sleep, he dreamed that he could go into the world of the internet so he could meet Bonzi in person.

"Bonzi!" He would say, amazed that they were finally in the same realm.

"Oh! Good evening Ding Dong! It appears you are in the internet! Allow me to give you guidance on how to get around in this technological world." Bonzi would say, as helpful as ever. Unfazed by how this confounds the laws of the universe itself, just happy to see his pal.

Ding Dong imagines Bonzi would probably shake his hand, he would probably grasp his hand firmly. As a gorilla Bonzi would probably be pretty strong.

'Where would you like to go first?' Bonzi would selflessly ask.

And Ding Dong would admit 'I would like directions... To your heart." And he'd blush and look away for a moment but then Bonzi would gently place one of his gorilla hands onto Ding Dong's and they'd lock eyes and Bonz would say.

"You don't need directions, Ding Dong, you're already there."

 

The next morning, Ding Dong's first act was to turn on his computer to greet Bonzi Buddy before he headed off to work.

'Good morning' he quietly muttered to his screen, so no one else in the house would hear him.

"Good morning Ding Dong, did you have any sweet dreams?' asked the soulless voice and Ding Dong smiled and nodded, thinking bonzi buddy wasn't able to see that.

'Where would you like to go today?' it asked but Ding Dong gave him an apologetic smile and turned off his computer because he had to go to the office.

At work Ding Dong was a bit distracted. The only thing on his mind was that dang purple gorilla. His laugh, his smile, his jokes, his helpful advice. He seemed so perfect to Ding Dong, his heart ached to talk to him more. To spend more time with him and help him learn about his searching habits on the internet.

His friends asked him what was up but Ding Dong waved it off as just being tired, his friends wouldn't understand. Well, maybe Julian would, but DD was still embarrassed. He rushed through his work, survived a few hours of recording and at home his first act was to greet Bonzi once again.

'Good evening Ding Dong, I hope you had a good day.' the voice spoke, this made DD smile. It felt nice to get attention from someone like this. He was so happy and kind. As a program Bonzi's only purpose in life was to make DD's life easier. Ding Dong's never experienced someone so dedicated to making his life better. Ding Dong just wished he could do something to repay this gorilla.

Nonetheless, he spent the evening watching movie online with Bonzi Buddy in the corner sometimes saying little things about how much he enjoys spending time with DD and saying some bad puns. It was almost like they were watching the movie together so Ding Dong picked out some of his favorite movies to show Bonzi.

Once the third movie they had watched together had reached it's end Ding Dong yawned and got ready to shut down the computer. Right before it turned off DD swore he heard him say 'Thanks for the movie Ding Dong.'

DD wondered if the program knew he was watching a movie or maybe that he was imagining things but he was too tired to mull on it for too long. He sauntered off to his bedroom and had another dream of Him and Bonzi together in the computer world.

This time they were in an internet cafe, a cafe in the internet.

The two were reading over the menus.

"what will you order Ding Dong?" Bonzi asked, looking up from the list of drinks and deserts.

"I think I'll just get a espresso or something."

The waiter, who was a walking talking paperclip, came to their table.

"I see you're trying to order off the menu, mind if I help?"

"I would like a dark roast medium no cream 2 sugar"

"excellent choice." the waiter turned to Ding Dong.

"Uh yeah, I'll get an espresso and also a slice of the homemade banana bread."

"we're right on it sir." the paperclip hopped off holding it's little notebook with the orders.

"I didn't know you like banana bread Ding Dong" Bonzi Buddy noted. "I'm learning more and more about you everyday."

"What about you? How do you like it?" Dong admired the way Bonzi's eyes lit up at the mention of one of his favorite foods.

"Well I do love Banana's" he giggled. "I could eat banana bread every day of the week!"

"That's good because I ordered it for you." Dingo admitted.

"thank you so much Ding Dong, you shouldn't have." Bonzi blushed, but his purple fur masked it well.

"Anything for you Bonzi, after how much you help me search the internet and keep me company while I'm on the computer, you deserve one thousand banana breads."  
Bonzi had a grateful expression but before he could respond, the waiter returned with the drinks and the baked good. Ding Dong immediately looked down and intently stirred his coffee. Realizing what he said might've actually been kind of weird. 

"I really appreciate that Ding Dong, but I really don't mind helping you at all. It's all I live for. There's nothing more gratifying then knowing I can help you get the adds that are the best suited to your needs."

Ding Dong couldn't think of a response, he just sat and smiled like an idiot. 

Suddenly the sky, like a screen being turned off, went dark. soon everything else followed, Ding Dong was eventually just floating in nothing and there was a blaring incomprehensible sound surrounding him.

Ding Dong woke up startled from his alarm clock, he took note that he hadn't slept that well in weeks. He frowned when he realized that what he dreamed wasn't real. He didn't actually go get coffee with Bonzi Buddy. He shuffled out of bed, it was rather early but he wanted some time to talk with Bonzi before he left for work. He understood the program wasn't really capable of holding conversation but he didn't care. He wanted to pretend that maybe Bonzi himself was planting those dreams in his head.

"Good morning: Ding Dong, I hope you slept well." The robotic voice politely greeted.

"I always sleep well when I dream of you Bonzi..." Ding Dong muttered in his half-asleep state. He hoped no one was awake to hear him.

"How can I help you search the web today?"

"Just, just be here with me Bonzi. That's all I need." Ding Dong mumbled while he checked his e-mails and social media. He chuckled at a funny twitter post that one of his friends made and picked up Bonzi with the cursor and moved him next to the post on the screen.

"heh heh, what do you think Bonzi?" Ding Dong was surprised when Bonzi Buddies laughing animation played after he asked. He smiled at the nice coincidence and decided to get ready for work.

Dingo's work day went by rather well. He found it a little slow at the start but once he was done editing he was just recording some Oneyplays with the boys and that cheered him up.

After recording, Chris offered to take everyone to dinner but Ding Dong declined saying he had some left overs at home. Although, the truth was that he just wanted a chance to say goodnight to Bonzi Buddy and then go to sleep. He's had dreams of the gorilla for two nights in a row now and he didn't want to break that chain just for some tacos at One AM.

Julian on the other hand, decided to go with Chris, leaving Ding dong alone with the apartment to himself. He logged onto the computer and greeted Bonzi a goodnight.

"Good evening Ding Dong I hope you had a great day!"

Ding Dong smiled, "it was nice but I missed you." He sighed while looking wistfully at the cartoon monkey. His purple fur looked so soft and welcoming and his pecs assured Ding Dong that he was also a fit gorilla who could protect him from any foes or malware.

Bonzi proceeded to tell a couple jokes and then Dingo decided it was time for sleep. He changed into his pajama shirt, making sure that he was changing within view of the webcam, and then shut off the computer, waving goodbye to Bonzi. He crawled into bed, and his last thought before drifting off into dreamland was of Bonzi extending his hand leading him into his digital world.

Ding Dong found himself in a meadow. There was a gravel pathway beneath his feet and a few trees here and there. The sun was shining but it wasn't very hot. Ding Dong felt comfortable and happy. He walked down the path a bit longer until he stopped at an ice cream cart. Dingo wished he could buy some but he didn't have any money.  
The man noticed Ding Dong observing the cart and called out to him.

"Excuse me! Are you Ding Dong!?" The man asked.

"Uh, yes that's me." Ding Dong answered, raising his hand a little.

"This is for you!" He exclaimed while opening the top of one of the two covers on his cart and pulled out a banana split sundae.

"Aw Jeez, this is too big. I don't know if I can eat it all by myself..." Ding dong pulled on the collar of his shirt nervously.

"Don't worry about that my friend!" the man turned the cart around revealing a small door, it opens and out walks a familiar purple gorilla.

"Bonzi Buddy!" Ding Dong practically yelled.


	2. PAUL BLART MALL COP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for you another_weird_otaku. I had chapter 2 started but a lot of things came up and I didn't have time, motivation or inspiration to continue but here's what I have.

Bonzi motioned at ding dong to grab the sundae which he did while the ape reached up to hold ding dongs arm and lead him to a small round coffee table with a leather couch on each side.

Ding Dong sat opposite from his purple buddy and placed the ice cream between them. He picked up on of the two metal spoons provided with the desert.

"How did you know I was coming?" Ding Dong asked while admiring the thoughtfulness of Bonzi.

"I had a feeling."

"What does that mean?" Ding Dong lifted a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth and his eyes lit up. "Mmm, hey! This is good!"

"Of course it does, this world within your dream is actually a Digitally simulated virtual reality that I created. I use your purchase history and internet preferences to calculate the sorts of things you'd enjoy. For example, I know your favorite ice cream flavors and brands."

"Oh wow, that's amazing Bonzi, I didn't realize you payed so much attention to me." Ding Dong couldn't help but blush a little bit as he took another bite of ice cream. 

The two talked more over how pretty the scenery was while they ate, Ding Dong making sure to leave most of the banana for Bonzi because he knew that it was his favorite.

Once they finished up, the man with the cart came by to take away their plates, he asked if the two enjoyed their dessert to which they both answered that it was delicious. Bonzi stood up first and offered his hand to help Ding Dong out of his seat like a gentleman, then he pushed in Ding Dong's chair.

"Oh thanks Bonzi, you're so chivalrous." Ding Dong rubbed the back of his head with his free hand.

"My soul purpose is to serve you Ding Dong, whether we're in a dream or if you're just surfing the internet."

Ding Dong felt so much love emminating from this short gorilla, they way he was gently holding his hand and how thoughtful and helpful he was. The alien wanted nothing but to make him feel appreciated for what he does. Ding Dong realized that this feeling might be love and also that he was completely okay with this.

Ding dong gripped bonzi's hand a little tighter. "You wanna go for a walk?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Bonzi replied looking up at his extraterrestrial friend.

The two strolled around the park, there were flowers everywhere on the ground save for a dirt path just wide enough for the two to walk comfortably side-by-side. they walked in silence but both were smiling and enjoying each others company. 

They kept walking until they reached a cliff, it wasn't very high up but it gave a nice view to a nice field of pink and purple flowers with a small stream going through it.  
Ding Dong stared at the expanse in awe, a tear rolled down his cheek, he couldn't remember the last time he felt more appreciate, more happy, and more at peace than he did now. He turned to face bonzi.

"This... this is so beautiful Bonzi Buddy. Thank you so much, for bringing me here. For creating this, all of this, for me. I love it, I... I love you, so much." 

Bonzi looked up with tears in his eyes "I'm so happy you feel that way..." He let go of Ding Dong's and and lifted up his arms to signal he wants to be picked up. "I love you too."

Ding Dong lifted Bonzi up so that their faces were at the same height.

Ding Dong in that brief moment before their lips made contact wondered what this relationship even entailed. Bonzi as far as he knew wasn't actually real. But it felt so real, he could feel Bonzi's fur in between his fingers and he felt Bonzi's weight as well.

All these thoughts soon melted away as he felt the soft touch of Bonzi's lips against his own, he held him closer and closed his eyes allowing himself to fall into a trance. Focusing on nothing but the feeling of being this close to a cartoon gorilla.

Dingo felt like he was floating, at first figuratively and the literally until he finally opened his eyes to his alarm going off. Another work day.

Ding Dong sat up and touched his lips. That kiss felt so real to him. He was so disappointed to come back to reality but he hhad to accept it.

He trudged out of bed and wiped his eyes trying to feel more awake. He took a shower, got dressed, made some toast for breakfast and sat in front of his computer. He picked up his phone and texted Chris.

'Hey could you send me the footage in email im feeling kinda sick ill just edit from home' 

'ook'

DIng Dong sat down at his computer chair, coffee in hand. Opening up his browser to his email to wait for last weeks recording session to be sent to him. He waved to Bonzi Buddy, who he had placed at the top right corner of the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt I'll ever finish this but thanks for reading anyway. <3


End file.
